


Written In The Stars

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: Tsubasa Chronicle AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Fusion, Dimension Travel, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Secrets, Slow Build, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Dick Grayson, the wizard of Gotham city, has his fair share of secrets to keep, the biggest one being his reason for running away from his own home, his own family. Jason Todd, the only male warrior of Themyscria, only ever wanted to be by his queen's side and become the strongest warrior in his world. That was until he was sent away. Now, as the paths of these two strangers collide, one desperate to keep running and the other trying to find his way back home, the only way for their wishes to come true is if they help the wayward children, Kon-El and Timothy, in their journey.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Tsubasa Chronicle AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/gifts).



> Song: Death Of Me by PVRIS

**Gotham:**

As the clock counted down the seconds, Dick pulled himself out of the pool and just stared at the droplets that trickled down his hair and onto the floor as he caught his breath. A few years ago, if someone told him the predicament he would land himself into, he wouldn’t have believed them. Then again, a few years ago, he was sure that he was going to die, imprisoned for something he had no control over. Shaking his head, he took in a deep breath and looked back at the body that lay at the bottom of the pool, blue waters guarding his king as he slept. There was a time when Dick would have followed King Bruce to the ends of the world. There was a time when he would do anything for him. But now, all he wanted to do was run away.

There were days when he wondered how things had gone so wrong. Then there were days when he blamed himself for everything that Bruce had become, everything that he had done. The king, his adoptive father, had always been such a kind man, a dangerous man but one who cared for his citizens, one who cared for Dick. But somehow, over time, all of that had changed. 

Now, seeing Bruce’s calm, sleeping face, Dick couldn’t help but smile. 

“Are you seeing good dreams, dad?” he asked, his voice soft yet loud in the empty room.

Grabbing the towel that had been laid aside for him, Dick quickly dried himself off as the clock counted down every minute, every precious second he had left in the place that he once called home. But during his last moments in Gotham, Dick didn’t want to worry, not when Alfred brought him a fresh set of clothes along with the first winter coat that Bruce had bought for him. Right now, he felt so nostalgic that the feelings of anger and resentment, they just seemed to fade away. 

“What happens now?” Alfred asked as Dick buttoned his shirt.

Stopping for a second, Dick gripped the edges of his coat, feeling the soft material under his fingers, “I can’t stay here anymore,” he answered. “Not in Bludhaven. Not in this world.”

With his eyes now trained on Bruce, Alfred nodded, “And where will you go?” 

“I don’t know yet. But somewhere far away. A place where this is no Bruce,” Dick answered, covering his head with the hood of his white coat. Then, he smiled, “Hopefully someplace fun.”

And as he slowly ran out of time, the blue waters turning darker, Dick held out his hand, summoning a beautiful golden staff with a diamond placed on the tip. Soon, the wind around him began to pick up speed, signalling his departure from the only home he had ever had. He had been a child when he had arrived at King Bruce’s palace as his ward, as his son and now as he was leaving, he was a disillusioned adult. A fugitive. 

“I have a favour to ask, Alfred,” Dick called out to his last remaining family. “If Bruce ever wakes up, let me know.”

The air spun and spun until golden webs wrapped around the entirety of Dick’s body, their warmth encasing him in a safe cocoon, ready to take him away from the world where he was born, where he grew up, where he learned the meaning of loss and family, where he learned that every good action had a price. While his heart brimmed with emotions, confusion, anger and even relief, he never once regretted the decision he had made. He had wanted Gotham to be his home but alas, that was no longer possible. But he would not falter. After all, a new adventure awaited him. 

With the help of the Witch, even the stars were no longer a limit. 

  
  


**Themyscira:**

Gripping onto his guns, Jason raced forward as the scent of blood laced the air. He could feel it drying on his skin, he could feel it sticking to the soles of his boot and most of all, he could taste it on his tongue. His country, his home was under attack, his people fighting waging a war against… someone. Whether it was a neighbouring kingdom or something different altogether, Jason could not be sure. The black-clad mercenaries had just appeared out of thin air one day as if the ground had spit them out. While their presence did confuse him, he had no time to search for an answer. For now, his only objective was to protect his queen. 

The assassins had been large in number but Jason didn’t have a hard time taking them down. For someone of his calibre, they were simply too weak.

“And you call yourself soldiers?” Jason asked, kicking the head of an unconscious mercenary as he aimed his gun. “Pathetic.”

A clean headshot and the man was dead. Just like the others in the room. Jason didn’t know when the next wave would come but for now, his queen was safe. 

Placing his guns in their holsters, Jason had just turned around when he saw an axe flying his way. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he stepped to the side at the last second, the sharp edge of the weapon missing him by a few mere inches. 

“What’s the big idea?!” Jason demanded as his eyes fell on Artemis. 

“Why can’t you follow issues, Todd?!” Artemis growled, anger coming off her in waves. 

“Can’t follow orders? I protected the castle while you were babysitting the queen!” Jason protested, offended by Artemis’s accusation. “Everyone who could harm our lady is dead!”

“And that’s the problem! You were supposed to bring one of them back alive so we could question them, you fool!” 

Jason’s mind raced as he tried to remember everything that had gone down during the war council. He had been so amped up and ready to fight, his thoughts focused on nothing but the mercenaries, he had barely heard anything that Artemis and Donna had said. But could they really blame him? After training in every possible fighting style for years, there was barely anyone left who could hold their own against Jason. When the mercenaries arrived, he was ready to fight someone strong, someone ruthless and brutal. Though in the end, they had all turned out to be a bunch of wimps.

“... I don’t remember any such discussion,” Jason said, whistling lightly as he refused to meet Artemis’s eyes. 

“Todd, I’m going to kill you with my bare hands,” the red-head warned but before she could say another word, someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

“That’s enough, Artemis,” Queen Diana said, stepping into the room. 

Seeing her queen, Artemis immediately went down on her knees, her head low as Diana smiled at her. 

“For every loyal and good warrior, there is, unfortunately, one like Jason,” Diana commented, tapping Artemis’s head and motioning for her to get up. 

“Yeah well, you can only have the good with the bad. It’s a delicate balance,” Jason said with a shrug, his tone informal enough to send the nobles reeling if they were here. But Diana never seemed to mind. After all, she had brought up Jason as though he was her own. 

“What is it that you wish for, Jason?” Diana asked, her smile eerily calm.

Feeling uncomfortable under her gaze, Jason tried to keep his cool, “I obviously want to be the strongest warrior the world has ever seen. That’s why I work so hard. I want to be strong enough to surpass you.”

“How impudent--” Artemis started but Diana help up her hand. 

“But to come close to defeating me or even Artemis, you need experience and Themyscira can no longer give you that,” Diana said and suddenly the ground beneath Jason began to glow, his feet sinking as though he were standing in quicksand. 

“What the--?! Hey! What’s the big idea?” Jason demanded, struggling to get out but he only sunk in faster.

“It’s is time for you to see the world, Jason. To meet new people. To experience new things,” Diana said, raising her hand to wave. “It is only then you’ll learn the true meaning of strength.”

“Cut it out, Diana. What the fuck?!” Jason continued to struggle because he wasn’t ready to leave. His country needed him. His people needed him. How could Diana just send him away?

“May we meet again, Jason,” Diana said and that was the last thing Jason heard before everything went black. 

  
  


**Jump City:**

As his golden cocoon slowly broke apart, the first thing that Dick felt was raindrops on his skin. Looking up, he found himself standing under grey skies, the kind that he rarely saw back home in Gotham. Smiling, he looked to the shop in front of him and waved at the woman dressed in purple who was watching him with bored eyes. She had known that he was coming. She had been waiting for him all this while. Dimensional travel was never an easy thing to do. It took practice and large amounts of magic. While Dick probably had enough juice for another jump, he would run out soon. And he simply couldn’t afford to stay in one world for too long. Not when Bruce could awaken any moment. 

This meant that he needed help and who best to help him that the witch who ruled over dimensions: Raven. 

“Hello,” Dick started, ready to make a deal with the witch when she held up her hand, her eyes focused on the empty space next to him. She seemed to be expecting someone else. 

Raising his brows, Dick decided to wait for this mysterious new arrival. Not that he had another choice. He needed the witch and if he had to wait a while for her attention, so be it. 

A few seconds later, a giant droplet fell onto the ground, breaking apart on impact and revealing a man dressed in shades of black and red inside, tall, well - built with rippling muscles and one who seemed very angry. 

“For fucks sake, Diana!” The man screamed at the skies before lowering his gaze to Raven and Dick. “Who the fuck are you people?”

Amused by this turn of events, Dick’s lips twitched into a smile, “I’m the wizard of Gotham.” He bowed as he introduced himself. “Richard Grayson. But everyone just calls me Dick. And you are?”

“That’s a shit name. You have a shit name,” The man commented. “I’m Jason Todd, a warrior of Themyscria.” He then turned to the witch. “And you? Who the fuck are you?”

The witch didn’t really react to his rudeness, her face passive as she removed the purple hood that covered her head.

“Both of you are here for a reason,” she said, completely ignoring Jason’s question. “You have a wish. What is it?” 

“I want…” 

“To go back to my world.”

“To get away from my world.”

As both of them answered at the same time, wishes that contradicted one another, Jason and Dick stared at each other, one annoyed, the other amused. A part of Dick wanted to laugh because only he would end up with a travelling companion who wanted everything that he needed to run away from. Whatever was to come, the two of them were stuck together because if not, Raven would have sent Dick on his way instead of waiting for Jason. 

“How interesting,” Raven whispered, a ghost of a smile flickering across her face. “Just yesterday a pair arrived here, asking for something similar. One wants to go home. One wants to run away from home. The pair before, they just needed to journey as far as they could.” She then began to think, silence hanging heavily on the trio as the witch lost herself to her thoughts. “Perhaps… just maybe… this could work.”

“Huh? What the hell are you talking about?” Jason asked. He seemed annoyed and tired with the way his left foot tapped the ground. He seemed to be in a hurry and Dick wondered why. Was there someone waiting for the warrior back home? Someone that he was promised to? Someone that he just had to see no matter what? 

So many questions and all the time in the world to get the answers he needed. Maybe, just maybe, Dick would enjoy Jason’s company. 

Finally, Raven looked at Dick and Jason. This time, she really looked at them. 

“For every wish granted, a price needs to be paid,” the witch said, her words hanging heavily between Jason and Dick. “Are you willing to pay the price?”

“I’ll do anything to go back home,” Jason answered without a second thought.

Dick smiled. “I’ll do anything to get away from home.”

Raven nodded and raised her hand. As she did that, a bright light would emit from Jason’s chest, his eyes widening as the silver chain he was wearing began to levitate, “The thing you hold most dear,” the witch said.

“Fuck no!” Jason tried to protest but the chain disappeared, materializing in Raven’s hand a few moments later. Dick watched as his new companion narrowed his eyes, wondering if he could win in a fight against the witch. Eventually, he grit his teeth and looked away. “I’ll be back for that.”

Maybe Jason could think before swinging his fists. This just made him more interesting for Dick. 

Raven then looked at Dick and he could feel a familiar burn on his back, “Your price is your markings.”

While Dick had remained calm this whole time, he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous at the demand made by the witch. Those markings, his tattoo, it wasn’t something he was ready to part with. It was something that he desperately needed. Which is probably why it was the price that he had to pay. 

“I don’t suppose you’d take the staff instead?” Dick asked, laughing nervously but Raven just shook her head.

As the burning sensation slowly began to fade away, so did the markings that suppressed his magic. Now, if Dick were to ever use his magic, it wouldn’t be long before Bruce tracked him down. That is if he ever woke up. 

“Now, finally, the creature that you could use to travel from one dimension to another, the pair from before already took it with them,” Raven informed as she held out her hands. The grey clouds in the sky seemed to turn darker as markings appeared across her skin and on the ground beneath Jason and Dick. “I can send you to where they are but from then on, you will have to travel together to make your wishes come true.”

“The hell?” Jason growled, his fingers clenched into fists. “I paid the price for my wish. Send me home, lady.”

“She can’t,” Dick said, smiling gently as Jason, though a part of him wanted to tease the angry man. “She can only set into motion the events that will grant your wish. When it happens depends entirely on fate.”

“That wasn’t the deal!” Jason tried to fight but before he could say another word, the ground beneath them gave away and they were taken to a new world. 

  
  


**Bludhaven:**

As the witch’s magic faded away, Dick opened his eyes and found himself standing under grey clouds yet again. Surrounded by tall buildings and people dressed in strange, tight-fitting clothes, if he didn’t know how powerful the witch was, he would think that he had never left her world. 

“It seems that the bad weather is following us wherever we go,” Dick pouted, stepping closer to Jason. “Whatever shall we do, Jay?”

Jason’s eyes snapped to Dick, brows raised, “When the hell did I give you permission to call me by dumb nicknames?” 

“Aww, Jaybird, don’t be like that,” Dick said, putting on his best smile. “We should be friends since we’ll be travelling together until you finally get back home.”

“If you want to be friends, drop that fake ass fuck smile,” Jason commented, stepping away from Dick as his eyes surveyed the area they were in. 

Blinking with surprise, Dick couldn’t help but let out a laugh after hearing Jason’s words. There weren’t many people who would call his smile fake, always taken away by his friendly demeanour. When Dick laughed, so did they. When he sang, they followed his tune whole-heartedly. So not only were Jason’s words shocking, but they were also a breath of fresh air. Dick was now sure that him and Jason would get along well. 

Holding back his excitement, Dick looked around for an inn of sorts. Since they had no leads regarding the pair they were looking for, starting in the morning after a proper rest was better than wandering around all night in the rain. And maybe, if luck was by their side, they’d find the pair resting in the same inn as them. 

As he looked around for a place to stay, he noticed a boy in the crowd of people, one with piercing blue eyes who seemed to stare at Dick and his companion. While he wasn’t the only one who stopped and whispered, watching the two of them warily, the boy, there was something so different about him, something that screamed that he was not from this world, that he was an outsider, much like Dick. Their eyes met, the boy nodded and then cautiously approached them, like a rabbit hopping in front of a sleeping wolf. 

“Did the Dimension Witch send you?” the boy asked, trying to keep his voice passive. 

“What’s it to you?” Jason asked, his hand immediately reaching for his guns. But before he could take any drastic measures and scare the boy, their only lead, away, Dick linked his arm with his companion’s, sticking so close to him that Jason’s body just froze. 

If Dick had to be honest, he could have done a number of things to stop Jason but this was the choice that would bring him the most amusement. 

“Yes, we are. I’m Dick and this is my close friend Jayjay!” he introduced the two of them to the boy.

“My name is not Jayjay!” Jason protested, immediately pulling away from Dick and making him laugh.  _ Just as expected.  _ “I’m Jason. Who’re you?”

“I’m… Kon. The witch told me to find you. She told me that you’d be helping me from here on out,” The boy said, hesitant to share this information but he knew that he didn’t have much of a choice. In this unknown world, only the foolish would refuse demands made by the dimension witch. 

When it looked like Jason was going to be threatening once again, Dick employed the same tactic as before. He leaned his head against Jason’s shoulder, making him panic once again. Dick didn’t know why Jason reacted the way he did but that was a secret he would eventually uncover. After all, what was the point in the two of them travelling together if they didn’t get to know each other, really,  _ really, _ well?

“And what is it that we’re helping you with, Kon?” Dick asked. 

Looking around as though he was afraid of being attacked, Kon turned around, “It’s not safe to talk here so why don’t you follow me?” he asked.

Pressing his lips together, Jason’s eyes darted from Kon to the strange people of this new world. 

“Do you trust him?” he asked Dick, his voice low and calculating. 

“Well, we don’t have much of a choice,” Dick answered, smiling at Kon gently. “And if this does turn out to be a trap, I’m sure you and your beautiful muscles can save us,” he added, poking Jason’s bicep.

Wide-eyed, Jason began to blush, quickly averting his gaze. From the way he behaved, Dick was sure that Jason didn’t know just how red his cheeks were right now. But he wouldn’t be the one to point it out. At least, not yet. 

With nothing more to discuss, they followed Kon. 

  
  


*******

Dick stared out the window, at the sky, his eyes trying to find the stars that peeked through the moving clouds. Somewhere, as Kon told his story, it had stopped raining, the bad weather slowly fading away. As much as Dick wanted to constantly smile, be the bright and happy-go-lucky one, there was just something tragic about Kon’s predicament. 

A simple archaeologist back home, Kon was forced to travel from one world to another because of his friend, the prince Timothy Drake. An event, one that Kon could not explain clearly had led to the prince losing all his memories and now they were scattered in different worlds. Without those memories, he would eventually die which is why they were now on a journey to collect them. Well, at least Kon was as Tim had not woken up since the incident. 

“So, what do we gotta do to find his memory?” Jason asked, his voice still rough. Apparently, Kon’s story was simply not enough to faze him. This just made Dick even more curious. What tragedies had Jason lived through to make him so cold to someone else’s pain?

“Nothing. Not in this world at least,” Kon answered. “While you guys just got here, Tim and I, we’ve been here for a week. I already got the memory but before we could move forward, we received Raven’s message, asking us to wait for you.”

“Mokona will go only when everyone is here!” a small, white creature in Kon’s lap cheered, one that activated Jason’s shoot first and ask questions later instinct. 

While Kon had explained that the creature that called itself Mokona was the one who could help them travel between dimensions and was also the reason why the three of them could understand each other since they came from different worlds with different languages, Jason had been wary of it. Since he had never seen anything like her before, he seemed to be feeling a little trigger happy. 

“Now that we are all here, shall we go, Mokona?” Dick asked the rabbit-like creature gently.

Mokona stared at him for a while and then jumped away, “After Mokona eats,” she declared and was gone. 

Now, sitting by the window, Dick could only imagine what was to come next. Considering the mission they had been set on, it was obvious that trouble was just around the corner. Even so, he couldn’t help but feel excited. While sight-seeing could be fun, a little trouble, a few fights, they only made the experience better. And after promising himself that he would not use his magic, it would be fun to just improvise. 

But a part of him also didn’t want to take the situation too casually. After all, Kon’s mission was important for him as well. Having someone die on his watch would be much too sad and little Timmy seemed like such a sweet boy from the way Kon described him. Dick wanted to meet him. 

“You feeling sorry for those brats or something?” Jason suddenly asked as he stepped into the room.

Turning around, Dick smiled at his companion, “Don’t you? They’re barely old enough to pass as adults and they’ve already been struck by such a tragic incident. And Kon, oh poor little Kon. Imagine leaving behind your home, leaving behind everything you know for the one you love only for them to forget who you are.”

Just like Jason and Dick, Kon had to pay a price to have his wish fulfilled. But he had no magic, no money or precious artefact. All he had was his love for Tim. The prince was the most important person in his life, the one who meant everything. Which is why his price had been so heart-breaking. Even if Tim got back all his memories, he would never remember Kon, everything he felt for him, every moment they spent together, it would be erased and while they could get to know each other all over again, their relationship would never be the same. 

“In love? I thought they were just friends,” Jason said confused, his brows furrowed.

“Oh come on, Jay. It’s obvious that Kon is into Tim. He’s not even trying to hide it,” Dick pointed out but the confusion on Jason’s face remained. And it was then that a realization hit him. Sliding across the room, Dick settled down in front of Jason, reaching out to cup his face and making him blush. “You’ve never been in love, have you, Jason?”

As his blush deepened, Jason opened his mouth to speak, stuttering and stammering, trying to come up with an answer to hide away the truth. But Dick could see right through him, just the way he had since the moment they met. 

“Suddenly, you’ve become even more interesting to me, Jay,” Dick whispered, leaning in close. “Tell me, has anyone ever kissed you?”

Breathing hard, Jason’s eyes flickered to Dick’s mouth as his tongue wet his lower lip. The moment was just so perfect and Dick really wanted to tease Jason more, play with him until he screamed, until he had no more secrets left to give. He couldn’t understand why he felt such an attraction towards him. Maybe it was because he hadn’t been around someone who wasn’t Bruce or Alfred in such a long time. Or maybe Jason was special.

But alas, before they could kiss, before Dick finally know just how warm Jason’s lips were, the door burst open and Mokona hopped into the room. With the moment broken, Jason scrambled away from Dick, watching with wide-eyes, a sight that brought a smile to the wizard’s face. 

“Time to go! Time to go!” Mokona cheered, jumping onto Dick’s head. 

“Shut up!” Jason growled, annoyed by her overly-excited voice. 

Smirking at his companion, Dick got to his feet as Kon entered the room, cradling a sleeping Tim in his arms. 

Soon, Mokona unfurled her wings, ones that were a tad too big for her small body. Her mouth opened, wider and wider until she could swallow all four of them whole and once again, the world turned black. 

Closing his eyes, Dick let Mokona’s magic wrap around him and carry him away, to a place far away from Gotham, a place far away from Bruce. He knew he couldn’t run forever. He knew that one day, he would have to face his father and fulfil the promise that he had once made. Until then, he planned to enjoy every single moment of freedom that he had. And why wouldn’t he enjoy himself? He had been blessed with a companion as interesting as Jason. While the time they had together wasn’t long, Dick didn’t want to miss out on anything. He wanted all every smile, every tear and every secret until everyone came to hate him. 

After all, the clock was ticking, counting down the seconds until Dick had to betray Jason.

**Author's Note:**

> For Elwon.
> 
> When I saw the Tsubasa Chronicles prompt, I was immediately inspired. There was a wave of nostalgia and I couldn't help but dive back into the manga to relive my precious KuroFai moments. Thank you for giving me this amazing prompt and I hope that I was able to deliver. Of course, this is just the first part in a long series because that's the only way to do justice to a story like Tsubasa's. While I did keep certain elements the same in this part, I will be making some big changes since I want to keep the story focused on Dick and Jason's journey. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
